stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
How the Charter Was Won
How the Charter Was Won is the finale of the second season. Tagline The truce that the Kzintis offered has come to an end, and with it, the mid-term exams. Brianna is willing to help her colleague plead her case before the Discipline Board for a cheating charter but at what cost? Summary Act One Brianna Reiss is in her office, receiving a letter from the Discipline Board telling the teaching assistant in her office that it will convene today. Her confidence in getting her cheating charter is cut short when Rovas was announced to be in it. While Neleras watches the lecture hall from a distance, he was revealed that the Tal Prai'ex ordered Annika to test the methods of the Federation on her ship and he revealed his love for her, in turn. In the lecture hall, Brianna explains to a horde of students the protocol for the mid-term cheating exam, which is really a "bring-your-own" exam. Act Two Vox'ula takes temporary command of the Romulan Blackjack Team. The redshirts in the team were instructed to play differently from him but only play a single round. Meanwhile, Annika and Neleras are in the student café studying the locals' cheating habits before they take their cheating exam. Also, Dhiemm and a couple of other people go to the courthouse at the start of the session of the Discipline Board. The teaching assistant goes to great lengths to explain what happened during the cheating scandal and even the specifics of how she cheated at the time. Act Three Annika, still in the university campus, was kissing under a tree with a few of Brianna's students asking them to consult the ship's exam bank. Neleras feigned reluctance to help them cheat, but he soon realizes that, to ensure the loyalty of the Malachorians towards the Romulan Senate, they have to let them be. They go to a local café instead, and they look the menu, settling on eating hamburgers and fries rather than the tribbles they often eat onboard. They were far from enjoying a romantic meal, but Ulduar and the redshirts left on the ship kept eating tribbles after tribbles. Act Four Commander Ketrick, the Lyran Judge Advocate General officer in charge of the Discipline Board, began to interrogate both Brianna and her then-accomplice, telling the court that it was a chain cheating scheme and the aft wingmen were trouble-makers. The teaching assistant told the judges that her usual roles in the cheating schemes were those of the emitter end and Brianna was an intermediate or a receiving end of chain cheating schemes. Dhiemm then proceeds to tell the judges of the cheating course the teaching assistant took. After they were finished explaining the coursework, the judges pass their judgment. Act Five The teaching assistant is finally granted her cheating charter, prompting her to comment on how she should have gained it earlier. However, she wants to be more informed of the risks she is about to take in her future as a professor. Brianna tells her that cheating charters don't protect teachers, or even students, from all risks in cheating and of the condition at which the charters could be revoked. After the whole ordeal is completed, some select people are eating a berry tribble meal in the darkness of the mathematics department building. The next night, Brianna supervises the cheating exam, as outlined in her course outline. External link *How the Charter Was Won on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes